


Liar

by bgrrl



Category: Shattered Glass (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgrrl/pseuds/bgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t just that Stephen lied. It was that Stephen lied to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer 1:The real Chuck Lane and Stephen Glass never did this. This is complete work of fiction.  
> Warning: Ambiguous consent.  
> Notes: This for sith_wench because I teased her and she said “SQUEEE! WRITE THIS.” Well your fic wish is my writing command, lady. See nothing good comes of talking to her. Unbetaed.

Chuck Lane stood in front of the rows of magazines. One by one he began taking them down and throwing them on the floor. They were going to have to check every single fucking article Stephen had ever written. How could he to do this to us? To me? When he was honest, and hell someone should be honest here, he wasn’t just angry with Stephen he was hurt. He really thought Stephen would come clean, at least with him. He thought they were friends, or something. Or something.    
  
He remembered the day, or something, became part of the equation. It was the day he officially replaced Mike as editor. Nobody would even look him in the eye, and forget speaking. Conversation was out. It was awful. He felt like standing in the middle of the office and screaming.    
“What did you want me do?”   
He had a wife and a child he needed the money. Why couldn’t anyone see that? Chuck was feeling like shit when Stephen walked into his office looking sheepish. He gave Chuck a grin and an apology. Chuck’s day didn’t seem quite so bad after that. He’d stayed at the office late that night, and was suprised to see Steven in the break room when he went to get a cup of coffee it was after ten. They discussed there respective projects and he took Stephen out for a beer, at the dive on the corner. They were at the bar when it happened. Stephen kissed him. It felt like friendship and warmth. It knocked him off balance, but Stephen always had a way of keeping him off kilter. Apparently, Stephen was full of surprises.   
  
Chuck laughed bitterly, and the sound echoed in empty office. He’d really thought Stephen was his friend, or something. He probably was planning to blow his way into a raise. That was as far as they ever went.   
“Chuck?”   
He turned around slowly. Stephen was standing there tears in his eyes. Looking for all the world like he was genuinely sorry.   
“What is it Stephen?” He was fighting to stay calm with every fiber of his being. This was a grand performance. Stephen faked fragility well. Chuck just wanted to break him and scatter the pieces.    
“Can you drive me to the airport?” Stephen finally managed to get the words out. The tremor in his voice would have been effective if Chuck didn’t know it was just one more lie.    
This was too much.   
“No.” He said his voice barely above a whisper. He was way past yelling, now. This was the kind of anger that just burned. “I’m not taking you anywhere.”   
“Don’t be mad, pl-” Stephen’s plea was cut off when Chuck pinned him against the wall.    
“Don’t be mad?” He whispered into Stephen’s ear. “Why would I be mad? He pressed his body against the younger man’s slight form. You only lied to all your friends, all our readers, me? Why should I be mad about that?    
”I was scared.”   
He snaked on hand between them and pressed his palm against Stephen’s already hardening cock. Stephen moaned.    
“Are you scared now?”    
Chuck started to stroke. He wrapped his other hand around Stephen’s throat, his thumb stroking the Adam’s apple.   
“Stephen, I asked you a question.” His grip on Stephen’s neck tightened just a little. “Are. . .” His thumb continued to stroke. “. . . you scared now?”   
“No.” Stephen’s eye’s were lust filled.   
You should be, Chuck thought to himself, and kissed Stephen hard, their teeth clashing together. Stephen’s hands were fumbling with his fly and he pulled back from the kiss, scraping his teeth over Stephen’s bottom lip. He felt Stephen pull back, and tasted blood. Stephen’s hand was around his cock now pumping him fast, but that wasn’t what he wanted or needed today.    
  
“Suck me.”he growled pushing Stephen to his knees.    
Stephen barely had his mouth open before Chuck’s erection was pushed between his lips. Chuck leaned back against the desk. Stephen swirled his tongue around the head, and Chuck moaned and pushed himself in deeper, not caring if Stephen gagged. He wrapped his fingers in the younger man’s hair holding him steady as his hips began to move faster. Stephen moaned, jerking himself as Chuck took his mouth.    
“You know,”Chuck panted. “You’re a liar and a whore.”   
The hurt almost looked genuine he thought. He knew he was close, so pulled out. He grabbed the front of Stephen’s shirt and hauled him to his feet. Stephen gasped as Chuck pushed him face down onto the desk and yanked his pants down.   
"Chuck. . .wait" Stephen panted.   
"Shut the fuck up." the older man growled in his ear.   
He felt Chucks hands roughly spreading his ass. Stephen tensed as he felt Chuck finger push inside him. He gasped when another finger quickly joined it. Chuck scissored his fingers.   
“Don’t . . .” Stephen begged his voice trembling.   
“Don’t what? Fuck you. Like you’ve fucked me and everybody else for God knows how long, with all your lies and bullshit.”   
“I’m. . .I’m, sorry.” Stephen was crying now.   
Chuck removed his fingers and looked down at the trembling form beneath him.   
“You’re sorry.” He leaned over so that his lips were right beside Stephen’s ear, his cock rubbing against the younger man’s ass. “Do you really mean it?”   
Stephen nodded.   
Chuck straightened up and stepped away from the desk.   
“You can go, if you really are sorry.”    
  
Stephen didn’t move.    
“That’s what I thought.” He said as he stepped behind Stephen, and positioned, himself at the still tight entrance to Stephen’s body. He grabbed the bottle of hand lotion he kept on his desk and slicked himself.    
“You really are a fuckin’ liar.” He said as he pushed into Stephen. He saw Stephen biting his already abused lip to stifle the scream. He gave the younger man no time to adjust as he gripped his hips hard enough to bruise. He let a string of curses and insults fall from his lips, as pushed deeper into Steven’s ass.   
“I fucking hate you.” And he came. He pulled out of Stephen quickly. He grabbed some tissues from the desk, and hastily cleaned himself, and tucked in.   
He looked over. Stephen was pulling his pants up. His hands were shaking.   
“Get out.” Chuck said quietly.   
Stephen pulled himself together and walked slowly to the door.   
“I didn’t want to hurt you.” The words were barely audible as the door closed behind him.   
For a second Chuck let himself believe that was the truth.


End file.
